


Initiation

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meet the Family, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "You've been around the Captain how long? You're Luffy's now whether you realize or not. And I think you realize it."Law growled, his fist clenching. He didn't know what was up with these people, or how they did it. Saw through him so easily.Like he was a open fucking book.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first LawLu fic, I hope you enjoy it!!!  
> I primarily write ZoSan, so if you like, go ahead and check those out!
> 
> Not beta'd :)

Law stared at the cup in front of him, strong scent of alcohol burning his nose. "What is this?" He drawled, staring at the twin cheshire grins from the Strawhat's notorious loan shark and swordsman, who had arms thrown haphazardly over his shoulder.

"Initiation." They answered, pushing the drink closer with an insistent gesture. 

The sounds of the ongoing party were deafening, and somewhere behind them, he could hear the crowd cheering Ace on to commit some sort of act that would likely end in a concussion and property damage.

Law chugged the acrid concoction, hating the way it singed his throat going down. Nami cheered, throwing her head back in a boisterous laugh, while Zoro flashed him a sharp smile, offering a harsh pat on his back.

The background, the sound of something breaking echoed and the surgeon fought the urge to check on the injured person-- if there even was one.

"Looks like you're one of ours now, Trafalgar." The kendo champion purred, cracking open another beer. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

He raised a brow, lifting golden eyes to meet deep amber, the man they belonged to gazing at him with a deeply amused expression.

"My stay?" Law questioned, voice gravelly, laced with the constant exhaustion that he felt. "The hell does that mean?"

Nami leaned into Zoro, resting her head on his shoulder, face red but far from drunk, the two friends having an inhuman consumption tolerance. The green haired man replicated his slightly stricken expression, lifting a bright green eyebrow.

"You've been around the Captain how long? You're Luffy's now whether you realize or not. And I think you realize it."

Law growled, his fist clenching. He didn't know what was up with these people, or how they did it. Saw through him so easily. 

Like he was a open fucking book.

"How'd you know? All I've done is tutor the hopeless idiot." He whispered, worried that someone would hear, and they'd shout it before he was ready to admit.

"Trafalgar, love." Nami started, brow eyes glowing with a cat-like wickedness while Zoro's shoulders shook, clearly trying to hold in a laugh. "Tell me, what subject have you been tutoring Luffy in?"

He narrowed his eyes, unsure where the conversation was going. "Advanced psychology. Why?"

"Its the _one_ class that our captain can manage a solid B average without any assistance, an A with some help and the only reason its a B as is, is because he can't remember shit like names or dates." The kendo champion snorted, gently pushing Nami off of him so that he could stretch and grab another drink.

"Then what the hell is he wasting my time for?" He asked, taking the beer out of Zoro's hands and taking a swig, only realizing belatedly that he'd just willing _shared_ germs.

Fuck.

These crazy ass people were starting to get to him.

"Oi! Marimo!" Someone yelled, and Law didn't bother to turn, slightly perturbed that he knew exactly who it was. 

Just how much time had he been spending with them?

"Ma~ri~mo!" Sanji sang, blonde hair displaced and a large grin gracing his lips before he slumped all over the tan man. The red-head was completely ignored, the chef only having eyes for his boyfriend and Zoro glanced down with soft smile, used to the drunken antics.

"Stop hanging out with this limp dick and come have some fun with _me_." The blonde slurred, placing a messy kiss on Zoro's lips, a dopey grin on his face and happy twinkle in the visible blue eye. 

The swordsman was clearly enjoying it, if his pleasant expression was anything to go by. Staring at the two, Law had a sudden vision of himself and Luffy. Of the younger wrapping his body around the surgeons, limbs tangled and haphazardly thrown all over. 

Law wondered how Luffy smelled drunk.

He wondered how Luffy _tasted._

By the time he came out of his thoughts, the couple was already gone, Nami gazing at him with a knowing expression.

"He's not wasting your time." The red-head said, answering the earlier question and began to walk away. "He just wants to impress you, and can't think of any other way. _Torao's so smart and I'm not. Torao will likely only want to be around other smart people, not like me. But he's so nice, he still tutors me and everything. Torao this and Torao that,_ you should give him a chance."

With that, she was gone, disappearing into the thrashing crowd as Law struggled to keep a smile off his face.

 _Well._ He thought, not sure what he wanted to do with all that information-- let alone if he wanted to do anything at all, but feeling hope start to spark a bit. _At least I passed initiation._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, let me know what you thought!!


End file.
